Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a detection device, and more particularly to a content detection device for detecting whether an object is in a specific space.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, smartphones have become popular electronic devices. In order to meet users' various requirements, application programs for smartphones are continuously being developed. In addition to communication, images, and games, various application programs which can interact with external devices are also being developed, for example, application programs for monitoring bio-signals and application programs for controlling household apparatuses. Thus, development of electronic devices which can communicate with or connect to smartphones is an important issue.